Sabre Turbo
The Declasse Sabre Turbo and Sabre GT are high performance variants of the Sabre featured in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Other than the presence of a racing stripe, the Sabre Turbo appears largely the same as a standard Sabre, down to the rims. The GTA Vice City rendition of this vehicle appears only in red and striped in white color (this is fixed to the car in the .txd file in gta3.img) whereas in GTA Vice City Stories, it appears in several colors, while retaining a racing stripe that is constantly light green. In GTA Vice City Stories, the Cholo Sabre looks the same as the Sabre Turbo only it is yellow with a white stripe. SabreTurbo-GTAVC-front.jpg|A Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City. (Rear quarter view). SabreTurbo-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories. (Rear quarter view). BetaSabreTurbo.jpg|Beta Sabre Turbo with split grille. HD Universe Named as the Sabre GT in Grand Theft Auto IV, it borrows bits and pieces from various American muscle cars. The back and sides resemble a 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass, but the sides have softer lines and could be from a 69' Chevelle SS, the front is similar to a 70' Buick GSX (the headlights and the shape of the bumper is also very similar to a 1970 Cutlass) and the front bumper's round turning signals are similar to a 69' Dodge Coronet. The wheels appear to be based on those found on a 70' Pontiac Firebird. The paintjob seems to look like that of a Mustang Mach 1 with some characteristics of a Shelby Mustang. The different hood scoop on some Sabre GTs resembles that of a 1968 Shelby Mustang, while some resemble the 442 Cutlass. Overall, the look created emulates the GM big body V8 coupes of the early 70's (Cutlass, Skylark, Chevelle). The Sabre GT has a different Declasse logo than the makers other cars, being an older design, a circle with "Declasse" written around the inside edge. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Sabre GT remains unchanged, the only difference is a shinier grille and now it is again called Sabre Turbo. SabreGT-GTA4-withstripes-front.jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view). SabreGT-GTA4-withoutstripes-front.jpg|A Sabre GT in GTA IV with a large hood scoop. SabreGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|A Sabre GT requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. SabreGT-GTACW.png|A Sabre GT in GTA Chinatown Wars. SabreTurbo-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Sabre Turbo in GTA V. SabreGTchase-GTAV.jpg|Official screenshot of the Sabre Turbo in GTA V. Sabre Turbo,Declasse.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Performance 3D Universe Compared to a regular Sabre, the Sabre Turbo is capable of better acceleration, top speed and cornering, and emits a different engine sound from its stock counterpart. Due to its modified engine, the car also emits a noise associated with vintage turbo-charged engines (possibly a turbocharged V8 with multi-barrel carburetor). In GTA Vice City, it is an excellent car for street racing, as it's as competitive as more modern sports cars like Banshee, Infernus or Stinger, despite its rather soft suspension. In GTA Vice City Stories, its performance traits are similar to that of the Polaris V8. Grand Theft Auto IV The Sabre GT houses a turbocharged version of the regular Sabre's herculean 9-litre (550 ci) V8, equipped with the same drivetrain. The lack of a sixth gear in the 'box results in a top speed of 153 mph (246 km/h). The behemoth of an engine is comparable to that of the Imponte Dukes, though the wider tires and shorter wheelbase eliminate a trifle of the hideous wheelspin resulting from the rear wheels having to cope with such levels of torque. Though the back-end readily swings round corners, this is noticeably more controllable in corners than the Imponte equivalent. The exhaust note is unique to the Sabre GT, and it shares its horn with the Sabre. Although the exhaust note more closely resembles the Stallion when heard from the rear of the car, it is slightly less audible in comparison. However, when heard from the front of the car, the whistle of the turbo and the roar of the 550ci V8 is distinct. Grand Theft Auto V In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo's performance is on par with the more modern muscle cars such as the Dominator and the Gauntlet, although its softer suspension makes the car somewhat twitchy, making it un-recommendable in tight races and chases, and also to beginners, or anyone with a low driving skill. It can be assumed that it shares its drivetrain with the Sabre GT, which means it features the exceptionally powerful 9-litre (550 ci) turbocharged V8 coupled to a long-throw 5-speed semi-auto manual transmission. This engine has enough torque to put any chassis under stress, and here it's no exception. Coupled with the fact that the long transmission makes anticipating the boost difficult, it could be said that this car should be kept on the freeway, where a driver can get the most out of the car's massive power. It's top speed is pretty far from other muscle cars at a region of 177 mph (285 kph). Locations GTA Vice City *Appears on the first floor of Sunshine Autos when the second list is completed. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. *Always parked outside the smuggling empire sites owned by the player. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Often Spawns in Rotterdam Hill, * South Slopes (Broker), The Meat Quarter, Middle Park, Suffolk, Varsity Heights and Westminster (Algonquin). *Sometimes spawn in Downtown and Outlook (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Berchem, Leftwood and Westdyke (Alderney). *Sometimes parked in a driveway in Beachgate. *Rarely spawns in Northwood. GTA Chinatown wars *Can be purchased from Auto Merchant at $700. GTA V *Starts to spawn consistently after the player has completed Trevor's Minutemen Strangers and Freaks side-mission strand. *Appears in Paleto Bay (eg. One spawns on the side of the road in front of the tattoo parlour). *Spawns more commonly in Downtown Los Santos when the player is driving another muscle car. E.g. Dominator, Gauntlet, or Phoenix. GTA Online * Appears rarely driving along the Great Ocean Highway * Usually spawns when driving the Phoenix or Dominator. Notable Owners *Hillary King *Tommy Vercetti (after completing the second List in the Sunshine Autos Import Garage) *Vic Vance (If he owns a Smuggling Business) .]] Trivia General * The Sabre Turbo and Sabre GT plays following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City: Wildstyle **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 **GTA V'': Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park 3D Universe * In the GTA Vice City beta, the Sabre Turbo had twin taillights and had its grille split in the middle. * A unique Sabre Turbo can be obtained in GTA Vice City, during the mission The Driver. * Even though the Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, exhaust fumes only come from the right pipe. *The Sabre may receive it's name due to its real-life counterpart the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as the names are two types of swords. HD Universe *On the back cover of the GTA IV disc case, there's a picture of Niko outrunning several Police Cruisers in a red and white Sabre GT. *In GTA IV, the police refer to the Sabre GT as a "Classique Sabre GT", but this car is made by Declasse, although it looks like an Oldsmobile. *After collecting all cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars off Niko, with the Sabre GT fetching $2000 * In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo was used to show off the modification aspects of the game. See Also *Sabre, the standard version of the Sabre Turbo *Cholo Sabre, a variant of the Sabre Turbo, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Navigation }} pl:Sabre Turbo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse